The Avengers: The Animated Series
The Avengers: The Animated Series The Avengers: The Animated Series is the fifth installment of the Marvel Animated Universe (after Captain America: The Animated Series, Iron Man: The Animated Series (MAU), Captain America: The New Animated Series and Thor: The Animated Series). It takes place in Earth-6160. (This page is under construction currently) The Plot 3 years ago (2016), Miles Morales had his first chance with the Avengers (Iron Man-Tony Stark, Captain America-Sam Wilson, Thor-Jane Foster, Nova-Sam Alexander, Vision-Victor Shade, and Ms. Marvel-Kamala Khan), but due to the events of Civil War II, Miles Morales, Sam Alexander, and Kamala Khan left to join the Champions. 2 years later, Miles applies for college (now age 19). One night, he hears about an attack from Juggernaut, and decides to engage, but runs into Monica Rambeau (Now called Spectrum). While they initially had a chance at defeating him, he started to gain the upper chance due to his strength. They are then saved by Thor (with his normal long blonde hair and with Mjolnir). Two nights later, there's an attack from HYDRA and both Miles and the Avengers (Iron Man-Tony Stark, Captain America-Steve Rogers, Thor-Odinson, Hulk-Bruce Banner, Scarlet Witch-Wanda Maximoff, and Spectrum-Monica Rambeau) arrive at the scene. Miles shows off his skills, camouflaging and suiting up into his Spider-Man suit. Monica already recognized the voice but easily recognized the suit, and Thor did as well. Stark and Steve were impressed. Monica argued that he's just a kid, Wanda came back saying that Monica was young when she first joined. Now being older and more mature, Miles finally became a full-fledged member of the Avengers. Characters Avengers: *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Spider-Man *Scarlet Witch *Spectrum VILLAINS *Lethal Legion *Masters of Evil *The Cabal *Abomination *Killmonger *the Black Order *Sin/Skadi (Sinthea Schmidt) *Warbird/Carol Danvers (Clone/Evil Version) *Man-Ape *Klaw *Gladiator *Hela *Kurse *Malekith *Crossbones *Graviton *Taskmaster *Squadron Supreme *Venom *Carnage *Grim Reaper *M.O.D.O.K. *Count Nefaria *Korvac *Kang The Conqueror *Mysterio *Sentry (The Void) *Thanos Episodes # Once an Avenger......(Miles focused episode) # Avengers Assemble! # My crazy Family (Wanda focused episode)t # The God and The Monster (Thor and Hulk focused episode) # No Strings on Me (Tony focused episode) # Cloned (Monica focused episode) # Brotherly Love # The Dark Illuminati (1) # The Dark Illuminati (2) # Ragnarok (Part 3) (Thor focused episode) # Panther's Quest # The Quest for Stormbreaker (1) (Thor focused episode) # The Quest for Stormbreaker (2) (Thor focused episode) # The Most Dangerous Supervillain team up # From a different Perspective # The Avenger (Miles focused episode) # Stakeout (1) (Miles and Monica focused episode) # Stakeout (2) (Steve and Wanda focused episode) # Come the Conqueror # Games Godlings Play # The Man with the Power of a Million Exploding Suns (1) # The Man with the Power of a Million Exploding Suns (2) # The New Cabal (1) # The New Cabal (2) # The New Cabal (3) Category:Earth-6160 Category:Avengers Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Unfinished Category:Created by Rangerfan14